One night and two days
by XHitsuKarinX316X
Summary: Karin and Toshiro have been a happy couple for years. They've always been dedicated to each other, but they'll have to be completely dedicated to each other if one of their lives hang in the balance. HitsuKarin UPDATE: NO LONGER A TWO SHOT :
1. Cute Sneezes and Blood

**My first Two shot… hope you like it! Thanks for reading! I'm going to be writing a WHOLE TON more of these two-shots, not just on HitsuKarin though. There will be IchigoXOrihime, RukiaXIchigo, UryuXOrihime, and a HitsuHina if someone requests it. Scratch that, if three people request it. I'm sorry, but it's hard for me to write hitsuhinas when I'm the biggest HitsuKarin fan in the world. (Just kidding, I'm not the BIGGEST fan, I'm just close to it.) **

Friday night:

"Thanks Toshiro, for the great night." I said, leaning into his shoulder. We had gone to the summer carnival. It was the most fun I'd had in a very long time. We ate cotton candy together, we shared a soda, we rode the Ferris-wheel, and then he took me out on a little row-boat in the moonlight. We watched the fireworks from there. They lit my soul to the very core, their constant boom made me feel happy. But what had made me feel happiest was Toshiro's arm around me the whole time.

"You're welcome, anything for you, my beauty." His tone was genuine. I laced my fingers with his as the boat bobbed comfortingly in the water, making a slight _slosh_ with every rock. The fireworks continued, spiraling up and then exploding in a clash of colors. As a young girl, I would have never imagined myself with someone this amazing. Toshiro had given up his duty as a shinigami to be reincarnated as a mortal on earth. It was hard for him, to lose his spirit pressure, his rank, and especially his friends. He talked about them often. He told me stories and tales about his adventures with them, and he still continued his tradition of eating watermelon at the end of a long day to watch the sunset. Often times, he would invite me, but I knew that this was something personal that only he could relate to. I refused every time only because I could hear the strain in his voice. He was trying to be kind by inviting me, but I knew all he really wanted was to be alone while he remembered all of his friends back at soul society.

Now, as a young adult, I see now that Toshiro and I were meant for each other. We share our secrets, we share our love for each other, and we have always kept our love only to each other. "Toshiro, when the fireworks end, I think it's best if we head home." I said, touching my nose to his neck.

"That's a good idea." He pulled me tighter as another round of fireworks lit the sky. He turned to me and lifted my chin with his free hand. "Did you know? I love you." He pushed his lips into mine, ever so gently. Suddenly, a huge boom surrounded us as the finale of the fireworks started. It lit every shadow on our dark faces. I grazed his bottom lip lightly with my teeth, and suddenly, the boom of the fireworks were just a background noise reduced to a buzz. We parted, still tangled in one another's arms. The fireworks ended, and everything went dark. The pungent aroma of smoke tickled the inside of my nose. I sneezed, covering my mouth with my arm.

"You have a cute sneeze." Toshiro said, kissing my cheek. I blushed beneath his lips. He grabbed the oars and began to row back to shore. I could hear the oars hitting the water, _splish, splash, splish, splash._ A slight spray of water droplets began to emit from the rowing oars. I dreaded the moment that we hit the shore, but every good moment must come to an end. We said our goodbyes, and then parted ways, back to our own homes.

I walked home in the dark, the touch of Toshiro's lips on my cheek still lingering. The night air was just right. It touched my skin at a comfortable temperature, but made me shiver all the same. Summer was just beginning, and with college finally out of the way, I was able to think more about Toshiro, and our more than perfect nights together. A buzz in my purse pocket startled me. I unzipped the pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It was a text from Toshiro.

_**Meet me at the beach.**_

_**3:30**_

_**See you there. 3**_

I smiled and replied.

_**Okay, see you there.**_

_**Love you.**_

I sent the message, and then continued walking. I hummed the tune that played endlessly around the carnival as I walked to my apartment. When I reached my apartment complex, I pulled out my key ring and grabbed the key to the apartment entry door. I unlocked it and climbed two flights of stairs in the echoing pillar of stairways. I reached my room and clicked the lock. The minute I entered, I smelled the fruity sweet fragrance of watermelon swirl around me. That was Toshiro's favorite scent, so I bought an endless amount of it to store around my house. It always reminded me of him when he wasn't there to comfort me.

I changed out of my sundress, cardigan, and Toms and into Toshiro's old T-shirt, some faded college brand sweats, and some satin lined slippers. I walked into the kitchen, and even though I was replete, I ate a small wedge of watermelon from out of my fridge. My entire life seemed Toshiro oriented, and some would think that strange, but whenever I was at Toshiro's apartment, he always had my favorite things inside of his room too. Like soccer, for example. He had soccer poster up all over his apartment, just for me.

I shut off the lights in the kitchen, and then in the tiny living room and opened the door to my small bedroom. It was big enough to keep a double size bed, a dresser, a closet, a mirror, and a bedside table. I had a picture of Toshiro in an ornate stand-up picture frame on the nightstand, as well as a beige lamp. My room was clean, except for a pair of soccer cleats, my soccer uniform, and a shopping bag full of new summer clothes for me to wear on dates with Toshiro. Another shopping bag that was filled with casual clothing that I could wear anywhere during the summer sat next to it. I laid down on my bed only to remind myself that I had to brush my teeth. Getting up with an inward groan, I dragged my tired body out of bed and to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as quickly as I could, but the two minutes it took me seemed like forever. All I wanted to do was fall asleep in my cool, freshly washed sheets. I spit the toothpaste out and turned on the faucet. As I rinsed my mouth, I caught a glimpse of a little note written on the mirror cabinet in front of me.

Toshiro had written it a few months ago when he had stayed the night, and I hadn't washed it off since then. It made me happy to read what he wrote.

_You are the love of my life. I sacrificed everything to be with you. When I first met you, I saw a young, strange girl, but as you grew older, I wanted to be more than just friends. I grew to love you. I wanted to caress those lips in mine, to hold you tight, and finally, one fateful night, I did. I love you, Karin._

In that one paragraph, he explained everything our love was, even if it wasn't in the text. Only the one who truly loved him was able to read between the lines and discover what he truly meant. I smiled, and pulled my feet across the carpet, and into my bedroom, where I flopped onto my bed. The few minutes I was awake, I could hear Toshiro's voice in my head. _You have a cute sneeze._ He had always complimented me on the oddest of things, but they made me feel beautiful either way, so I never told him to stop.

I drifted off into a deep sleep, thinking about my future with Toshiro. _Happily married, two children, a big house, a dog, a beautiful backyard, or just an apartment with two stuffed bears, a goldfish, and the city as our backyard, either one would make me happy._

**~~3~~**

I woke the next morning, satisfied and refreshed. Memories from the night before still lingered in my mind. I took a deep breath of air and then pulled the covers away from me. I gasped and curled into a ball as the cold morning air greeted my skin. I stumbled out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I walked over to the thermometer on the wall and glanced at it. It was 72oF in my apartment. I decided that if it was going to be hot during the day, I would keep it that way, and just have to adjust to the temperature.

I hobbled out of my room, one of my slippers beginning to slide off. Giving up on my slippers, I flipped them off and wiggled my toes. It felt nice to let them breath after a long night of being inside of hot slippers and warm covers. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet above the sink. I pulled out a box of cereal and pulled out a bowl from the neighboring cabinet. I poured my cereal, hearing the happy sounds of breakfast clinking in my bowl.

I pulled out the carton of milk and shook it. There was only enough for one bowl of cereal. I made a mental note to get milk at the store before I went to the beach with Toshiro. I dumped the milk into the bowl. The white milk reminded me of Toshiro's unusual white hair. I smiled. He always became agitated whenever I asked him where he got his hair bleached. He always tells me it's natural, but after all of these years, I still think he gets it bleached. That's why I always laugh and run my hand through his hair and say, "I know, I'm just kidding. I love your hair like this, it matches your eyes, _perfectly._" His eyes were my favorite thing about him. They were wide, handsome, and a beautiful sea green.

I began to eat my cereal, but after one or two bites, I realized that my apartment was too quiet. I turned on the speakers to my ipod and played my favorite song. I continued eating my cereal listening to the song that Toshiro and I listened to on our first date. It brought back good memories, making my cereal two times better. I glanced at the clock. It was eight-fifteen. I swallowed my last bit of breakfast and dumped my bowl into the sink, making another mental note to wash the dishes before my date with Toshiro. I raced into my room and pulled out a pair of knee length shorts, some flip-flops, and a tank-top. I tore off my pajamas and pulled on my casual clothing. I closed my bedroom door behind me, grabbed my keys and purse and left my apartment, the music still on.

I jumped into my car with a shopping list embedded in my memory. I drove to the small department store down the street and a couple of blocks away and wheeled my way into the parking lot. I had to search for a few moments before finding a good parking spot not too far away from the store's entrance but I finally chose one a few yards away from the main doors.

I locked the car door behind me, the car making a loud beep before falling silent. I walked into the store, pulling my bag over my shoulder and then grabbing a shopping cart just inside the door. I pushed the cart into the dry foods isle. I scanned the shelves for bread, cereal, oatmeal, and Ramen noodles. When I had found all that I needed, I dumped it all in my cart and moved on to the produce isle. The cold air from the refrigerators gave me chills as I walked by. I grabbed apples, carrots, watermelon, and some plums. When I had finished at the produce, I made my way to the dairy section. I grabbed two gallons of ice-cream and a gallon of milk. I put them in the cart and then pulled my cart up to the checkout line. The line was nine people long, and as far as I could see, there wasn't any other registers open. I sighed and rested my forearms on the handle of the cart.

The line moved slowly. I put my hand in my purse pocket to check the clock on my phone, but my hand met nothing. I searched in my purse, but still couldn't find my phone. I remembered I had left it at home to charge last night. I sighed again. It was my turn to pay for my items. The man at the checkout was nice, and he started a small conversation with me while he bagged my food.

"Is this food for any occasion?" he asked.

"No, it's just something to restock on food." I said with a smile.

"That's always good." He replied, not hesitating to put the items in the bag. When he finished, he gave me my total.

"Forty dollars and seventeen cents." I groaned inwardly as I pulled out my credit card. The one thing I didn't really have an abundance of was money. Being a recently graduated college student, I hadn't found a job yet that was related to what I had majored in. I was still searching. I gave my card to the man and he swiped it. I thanked him, took my bags and left the checkout line. I deposited my cart in the rows of carts and exited the store. I shoved my groceries into the trunk of my car and closed the top. I locked it with my key and then opened my car door. I got in and turned on my car. I drove out of the parking lot and made a U-turn to take a short cut to my apartment.

When I had reached my apartment, I walked in and emptied the contents of my bags. I put the Ice-cream into the freezer, I placed the milk and produce into the fridge, I placed the bread into the breadbox, and put the cereal, oatmeal, and Ramen into the cabinet above the sink. I washed the dishes and swung my hips to the rhythm of the still playing music. When I finished, I turned off the music. I heard a faint buzzing sound, the moment silence fell.

I searched everywhere in the kitchen to find the source of the noise until I came to my phone. I had missed four text messages from Toshiro.

_**Don't cross your fingers about the beach, I'm not feeling well.**_

Said the first message, I read the second.

_**I don't think that the beach will happen babe, I'm sorry.**_

My heart fell, and I read the third.

_**I'm really sick, we'll have to do it another time, I'm really sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you.**_

My heart seemed to fall to my stomach, rock hard. I hesitated to read the fourth, but I did, despite my knowing the beach wouldn't work out for a while.

_**It's bad Karin. I need you to take me to the hospital, and soon.**_

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. Another text from Toshiro,

_**Karin, where are you? It's getting so bad. I need you, **__**now.**_

I grabbed my keys and purse immediately. I raced out the door and down the steps. I switched on my car and began to drive. My phone kept getting text after text from Toshiro. I began to get worried sick, I didn't know what his condition was, all that his texts said was cries for help, that he needed me, and fast. I tried to go the speed limit, but with Toshiro being in such bad condition, I couldn't hardly stay within fifteen miles per hour with the speed limit. I thanked the heavens that I didn't get pulled over. My heart raced and I couldn't help to say a prayer. Toshiro sounded desperate. The moment I turned off my car I jumped out and didn't bother locking it. I raced up to Toshiro's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Toshiro?" I could hear loud hacking sounds from inside. "Toshrio! Open up! It's me, Karin!" I knocked harder and harder, but no one came. I unlocked the door with the spare key that Toshiro had given me and the minute I opened the door, loud, hideous coughing noises could be heard throughout the entire apartment.

"Toshiro? Where are you?" I cried. The noise didn't sound good at all. I walked into the kitchen, talking off my shoes at the entry way before doing so. I didn't see him in here, but what I did see was pools and pools of blood, everywhere.

"Toshiro? What's happening to you!" I screamed. I ran out of the kitchen and followed my way to where the hacking continued. I opened the door to Toshiro's room and when I opened the door, a boom of hacking greeted me, along with the smell of vomit and blood. I found Toshiro on the ground, on his hands and knees. Blood stained his hair, his clothes, the carpet, and the walls. Toshiro didn't look up at me. He continued hacking.

"Oh my goodness Toshiro, what happened?" I said, crouching down over his shaking body.

"K-Kar-in… Ho-s-pital… NOW!" His voice was raspy. I searched for my phone. I realized I must have dropped it with the rest of my things at the door. Toshiro fell onto his side, holding his chest with one hand, and his stomach with another. What had been a wonderful night followed by a wonderful morning had turned into a death trap for my boyfriend. I was panicked. I looked around for his phone, _not in his room. The bathroom, maybe?_ I thought.

I searched in the bathroom as fast as I could. I found his phone by the toilet. The bathroom as well was in the same condition as his room, blood everywhere. I picked up his phone. It was covered in warm, sticky blood. It was hard to dial 911 with my shaking fingers over the slippery, slimy blood. My stomach was beginning to become unsettled. I had never in my life seen so much blood.

I dialed 911 and the receiver rung for a moment. A woman answered.

"_9-1-1, how may I help you?"_

"I need an ambulance. My boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya is vomiting blood everywhere."

"_Okay ma'am, I'll direct you to hospital services."_

"Thank you." I said. I could feel my breakfast coming up.

"_Hello, Hospital."_ I doubled up over the toilet and threw up. I spit and then wiped my mouth with a towel.

"Sorry, I need an ambulance, right away. My boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya is vomiting blood everywhere, and think he's passed out in his room."

"_address please?_"

"Four Mountains apartments, apartment number forty two." I was crying.

"_thank you, we will have an ambulance there as soon as we can. Would you like me to stay on the line with you?_"

"No, but thank you." I hung up. I raced to Toshiro's side. He was to my prediction unconscious. I was sobbing hysterically. It was only a few minutes before the ambulances came that Toshiro woke up for a few moments only to cough up a pint of blood and then fall unconscious again. There was a knock at the door. I opened the door to the medical team. The hoisted Toshiro onto a gurney and then carried him out.

"Don't let him die, please. He's lost so much blood." I begged. The man carrying Toshiro only grunted and said,

"We'll do all that we can, but there's no promises ma'am." I followed them out all the way except to stop and vomit into a bush. I rode in the ambulance in fear that Toshiro would die on the way to the hospital. I was afraid. Toshiro's skin was almost as pale as his hair, I couldn't do anything for him, but pray and tell him it will be okay.

**Okay! What did you guys think? The second chapter will come out soon. :) thanks for reading. Please review, I need to know if the story isn't too rushed.**


	2. Awaiting

**okay, you guys know how I said that the second chapter would come out soon? I wasn't lying. :) Anywho, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, and don't forget to favorite! By the way, if you like HitsuKarins you can read my other stories. All I've written have been HitsuKarins and one without much of a pairing at all. (but toshiro and Karin do meet) Alright, thanks for reading!**

Toshiro's thoughts:

_I was fine when I got home from the carnival last night. When I invited her to the beach, I had something special planned for the two of us. It would have been a day that neither of us would have forgotten. When I went to bed, I did feel a little unsettled and assuming it was just something I ate, I took medicine just in case and went to bed. I woke the next morning with a headache and aching muscles. I thought it could be the flu, and I didn't want Karin to catch it, so I texted her and told her the beach would have to wait for another few days. It progressively got worse to the point where my headache was making me drift in and out of consciousness. I managed to tell Karin that it most likely wouldn't work out. Eventually, my stomach started to become uneasy and I found myself vomiting every few minutes. I told Karin that the beach wouldn't happen at all, and that I was sorry._

_I wasn't really prepared for what happened next. My entire body seemed to be rejecting everything inside of it. I vomited bile for the first few times, but then, blood and water started pouring out of me. I was no longer vomiting, I was coughing, everywhere. My lungs were on fire, I could feel every hack and cough rattle through them. I grabbed my phone with the little strength I had left in me and started texting Karin again. I needed medical attention if I wanted to live at all. I wasn't aware of what was happening around me but suddenly, I was in the arms of Karin. She was crying, or so I thought. I wanted to tell her it was okay, but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe, I was feeling weak and dizzy. I finally fell to the ground, insentient._

_I woke up in an ambulance, people were checking me from head to toe, sticking needles in me, checking my vitals, plunging IVs and cords into my veins. I was only half-awake, and I couldn't tell if I was hearing this for real, but Karin was muttering something, about how and why she wanted me to live. She wanted to live in a big house, get married, have kids, live a long and happy life together. She was holding my hand. I tried to turn my head and smile, but it seemed like I was paralyzed from my head to my toes. I was scared that I wouldn't make it alive, that I would leave Karin to live alone. She seemed so vulnerable when we first met, behind the tough girl, tom-boy act, she was a scared, unhappy, vulnerable girl. I wanted to keep her happy, I wanted to _**make**_ her happy. I couldn't do that if I was dead. I would have to fight. Fight whatever it was that was making me do this._

Karin's POV:

When the ambulance stopped, they took Toshiro out on the gurney. I tried to follow, but a nurse held me back. I didn't want to stay behind, I wanted to go with him. I wanted to be there if he died, and if he recovered, I wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him everything is fine, everything will be alright. I wanted to cry by his bedside, I wanted to tell him everything I had planned for us this summer.

"Let me go! I have to go with him!" I sobbed, struggling against the nurse. The nurse tried to hold me back, but in my panic, I was stronger. She had to call another nurse over, but that didn't stop me from fighting. I watched as Toshiro was wheeled into the emergency room. Everything seemed to happen in a blur. The oncoming ambulances, the people, birds flying overhead, everything seemed to slow down entirely.

"Let me go! Let me go… just let me…" my voice trailed off as I sunk to the ground. I was helpless. The nurses let go of me. One put a hand on my shoulder in an act of comfort, but all it sent was a message saying, _he'll never live, I'm sorry._ I sobbed on the ground, the hard pavement scraping my knees and elbows. The nurses around me let me cry for a few minutes before helping me up. I didn't struggle, I didn't cry out. I let them lead me into the lobby. As we entered the hospital lobby, a faint ring of elevator music could be heard from speakers above my head.

The nurses abandoned me at the front desk. A small, portly woman with rosy cheeks and small eyeglasses that stood at the end of her nose sat behind the desk. She was busy looking down at her computer and typing furiously. The _click, click, click_ was the only noise besides the elevator music and my soft crying that could be heard inside of the lobby. The woman looked up at me.

"Name?" I met her stare. I wiped my nose with a tissue that the nurses had supplied for me.

"What?" I said, hiccupping.

"What's your name?" she asked. Her accent was strange, almost southern.

"I-it's K-K-Karin H-itsu-ga-y-ya." I stuttered between short sighs caused by crying.

"Karin Hitsugaya?" I shook my head.

"N-no. It's Kuro-saki. K-Karin K-Kuros-s-aki." I hiccupped again. The woman sighed irritably.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down. I can't understand you." It was my turn to sigh irritably. I didn't want to calm down, I didn't need to. A sudden rage of fury bubbled up inside of me. I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my palms. I had to bite my lip in order not to scream, "Do you even know what's happening to the one I love right now? He's almost dead, _dead_!" I managed to wait until the wave of fury passed, and then I took a deep breath, silencing the sobbing and hiccups.

"Karin Kurosaki." I said, managing to say it clearly even though my tongue felt like cotton. Although I was no longer sobbing, tears ran down my cheeks. The woman typed on her keyboard again and turned back to me.

"Name of the patient?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." I said, stumbling at his name.

"ID number?"

"I don't know that."

"Insurance company?"

"I don't know that either." I said. Did she really expect me to know all of this?

"Okay then, that's all. You can go sit down until the doctors come with news on the patient." I nodded and thanked her and walked grudgingly to a seat in the corner. I slumped down in it, resting my head on my knuckles. I wasn't crying anymore. The tears had stopped, and my hiccups were gone. I was alone, except for the irritating lobby music and the loud, unsettling noise of typing that accompanied me like unwelcomed enemies. I couldn't do much in that uncomfortable lobby chair but think, worry, and wiggle around nervously. I waited and waited, the round clock on the other side of the room ticking away, ticking the seconds, minutes, and eventually hours away. It was growing dark, and the clock said 4:00.

People came and went, with odd rashes, checkups, newborn babies, diseases, allergic reactions, and some were coming to visit a loved one or a friend. I wanted my family to be here, to comfort me, to hug me and tell me it would be okay. But they were gone, my dad had died from old age, Ichigo was traveling the world with Orihime, his wife. He and Orihime had been married a few years ago, after Toshiro and I had started dating. Yuzu had moved away with her boyfriend, Jinta. I still didn't see what Yuzu saw in that boy, but they were in love, so what did it matter? I was lonely here without them, but Toshiro gave me company enough.

It suddenly dawned on me that if Toshiro died, I would have nowhere to go. My life would be over completely. He was my drive, he was what got me up every morning to spend the rest of the day happy and refreshed. Without him… I would be, _alone._ An unexpected sob escaped my lips and I wiped a tear from my eye with the back of my hand. Trying to take my mind off of Toshiro, I tried staring at a flower growing from a plant embedded in a pot a few yards away from me. The flower was a beautiful sea-green, and that sea-green gradually gave way to a stunning white. The thought of Toshiro came back to me, but I didn't stop staring at the flower. It brought strange, almost unnerving comfort. I almost didn't notice a hand that was placed on my shoulder. I jumped, taking in a breath sharply, and then coughing it back out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The voice sounded manly, almost dignified. I turned my head to get a better look at the man.

"I-it's fine." I said, blinking once and nodding. The man was tall, very muscular, and his complexion was extremely dark. "Sado-kun…" My voice was edgy. Sado was wearing a blue T-shirt and some sand-colored shorts.

"What brings you here, Karin-chan?" Said Sado, taking a seat beside me. Sado and I were close friends. After he saved my life years ago, I took a liking to him. He would take me out to ice-cream as a kid, with Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu. I didn't know that under all of that muscle and expressionless gestures, he could be such a kind person. "You've been crying." He said bluntly. "Did something happen?" I wanted to scream "Duh!" in his face, but he was too nice for me to do that.

"Toshiro, he…he's sort of… sick." I said, trying to find the right words to put in a sentence in my tired, tear filled mind. Sado put a hand on my shoulder again. His warm hand against my cold bare shoulder sent chills down my arms. I rubbed them away, shrugging. I looked down at a magazine that sat on a glass coffee table text to me.

"Sick. That's too bad." Sado's voice didn't tell any emotion at all, neither did his face. I didn't know why, but he was afraid to show emotion. Every once in a while, a smile, or a frown would escape the wall of emotion he put up, but it was rare.

"S-Sado-kun, why are you here?" I asked, stifling a sob.

"Uryu." He lifted up the short sleeve of his T-shirt to reveal a tangle of bandages tied around his bicep. I frowned.

"What happened?" I said, prying. I didn't want to be nosy, but it was getting my mind off of Toshiro.

"Training. He shot an arrow, and it hit me." He was blunt and to the point on his sentence. I frowned even deeper.

"I'm s-sorry." Sado shrugged.

"Nothing big." I sighed. Sado stood up. "See you later, Karin." He didn't smile, he just put a hand on my shoulder again, and then left. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay here with me, and help me forget about Toshiro. I leaned back in my chair and sighed again, but louder this time, so that the receptionist looked my direction. I titled my head back so I could look at the ceiling. It was yellow, with a few dark orange stains pockmarking it. A sharp pain in my stomach. It growled and I clutched it, willing it to be silent. It didn't stop growling. I didn't have any money, so I couldn't eat, but the problem was, I hadn't eaten in almost nine hours. I was irritated, unhappy, worried, and my lack of food was beginning to make me extremely grouchy at nothing. The hospital was a twenty minute walk to and from my house. I could go back, grab something to eat and then hurry back.

I didn't want to leave the hospital though. It seemed awfully tempting… I made up my mind. I stood up and marched out of the lobby and through the hospital doors.

**~~3~~**

I was eating solemnly on the couch. Watermelons, was the stupidest mistake I had ever made. Why would I eat watermelons at a time like this? I cried tears all over the watermelon, making it salty and unappetizing. Once I had my fill of salty watermelon, I set the plate down next to me. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to leave the safe haven of my warm blanket. I glanced at the clock. A few more minutes wouldn't have hurt if I hadn't fallen asleep.

With my stomach full, I felt myself becoming drowsy and somnolent. My head nodded and my eyelids fluttered. I was dreaming, half awake, and half asleep. They seemed real too, because my subconscious was placing objects and people into my apartment. I could still register my apartment. I was hallucinating. Toshiro was sitting next to me, watching a movie on the TV screen. I was so happy that he was back.

"Toshiro!" I slurred. I couldn't get my mouth to work right, or get my limbs to move at all.

"…" Toshiro looked at me, not saying a word. There was something strange about him. He was in a black kimono. He had a sword around his waist, and his expression was serious. He looked back at the TV screen. Suddenly, everything around me went dark. Toshiro disappeared, and I was fully asleep.

I woke with a start. Sunlight hit my eyes, making me squint. I groaned and pulled the blanket closer to me. I was having a wonderful dream before the sunlight had disturbed my peaceful slumber. I was with Toshiro, we had one child, and another on the way. We lived in a big house, and we had a dog. It was the perfect dream, and it was so real. I thought that it _was_ real, but I knew reality wouldn't allow me to dream such things if they were to come true. I rolled over onto my stomach and my toes landed in something cold, wet, and squishy. My leg tensed and recoiled, making me jump off of my bed. Only, it wasn't my bed, it was the couch, and what I had put my foot into, were watermelons.

As the sudden memory of blood, vomit, gore, hospitals, nurses, receptionist desks, Sado and so many other memories from the night before, I gasped quickly. I had slept through the night! A sudden pang of worry rang through me.

"What have I done!" I cried, running into the kitchen and opening the bread box. I tore open the loaf of bread and then pulled a piece out. I threw the loaf carelessly and shoved the bread into my mouth, racing out the door. I slammed the door behind me and galloped down the clanging metal stairs. I ran, and I ran, and I ran. I ran the two miles it took to get to the hospital, but not without a toll. My lungs burned horribly, and breath was hard to get. Being out of soccer for the few months that I was out of college soccer had taken a serious toll on my physical shape.

I passed Toshiro's apartment complex, and the grocery store, I passed turn after turn, until finally, I reached the hospital parking lot. I didn't stop running then, though. I kept running, until I reached the hospital entry doors. The doors opened and I rushed inside, prepared for the worst.

**Okay, shorter chapter, I know. I can't decide what to do… if I should make Toshiro die, or if he should still be alive… Review on what you think is best! Please do… I'm really lost on what decision to make. -_-* anyway, review just for fun as well please! By the way, it's going to be three or four chapters. I changed my mind about the whole Two-shot thing. :) Thanks for reading! **


	3. Soccer ball kites

**Hello! The last chapter! Will he live, or will he die? Read to find out! :)**

The hospital looked more grim and grey than it had last night. I scurried to the front desk, breathing hard. The woman at the front desk looked at me irritably.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. The woman typed on her computer for a moment. Her face paled as she looked up at me. I nodded.

"Room 316." I sighed. That was the day we had met his grandmother Haru, when we had become best friends.

"thank you." I said, turning around and leaving. I walked slowly, thoughts of death roaming my mind. A tear rolled down my cheek. The woman had paled before telling me the room number. That was one of the worst signs I could have received on my coming here.

My heart would race, and then slow, and then race again. It was like my body couldn't make up its mind whether to be hopeful or be scared. I was sweating, but I was cold. I was shaking, but I was tense. Tears were coming out of my eyes, but I wasn't crying. I felt like I had lost control over myself, my entire being. I felt like I had lost control of my life in that one night. I felt that I was no longer connected to the world anymore.

"Ms. Kurosaki?" I looked up. A man stood in front of me, in a white coat and glasses. I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's okay," he put his arm around me. "everything will be okay." That sparked a hope inside of me. "There's bad new though."

The little spark of hope was drenched in fear. "What's the bad news?" I asked, shaking even harder.

"I couldn't figure out what Mr. Hitsugaya had," _wait… had?_ "But if it makes you feel any better, he had this in his pocket the whole time." The doctor pulled out a little black box from his coat pocket. _Again with the had…_ I took the box into my hands and opened it. A glittering diamond sat in the middle of it. That was when I fell apart. I fell to my knees, covering my sobs with my hand and dropping the ring with the other. I heard the clank as the diamond ring fell out of the box and onto the linoleum floor. I knelt over, sobbing. "Ms. Kurosaki, he's not dead. He's in a full coma." He said, helping me up.

"He's n-not dead?" I asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Your boyfriend is in a coma. It's not for sure how long, but it's expected that he'll be in a coma for a few weeks at the least." I smiled, but weakly. The news was not good, but it wasn't horrible. There was still a chance, there was still a hope that was buried underneath death.

"Thank you." I said, sobbing. The doctor led me to 316. I stood for a moment, looking sadly at the numbers. It was a happy memory, but the sad moment was too overwhelming. I could only remember our happy times together for so long.

"Ma'am, you dropped this." Said a nurse, handing me the little black box. I thanked her and slipped quietly inside the hospital room. It was dead silent, the only noises were the machinery keeping my dearly beloved alive. I fell to my knees at the sight of him. He was pale, hardly breathing. His eyes were closed, and his eyebrows were clenched together like they were when we had first met. I took his hand in mine, and put the ring box on his bedside table. His hand was deathly cold, making me squeeze his hand tighter.

"Get better soon, okay?" I said, a sob escaping my lips. I sat there for a long time in silence, waiting for nothing at all. It just felt good to be back by his side again, even if he couldn't talk to me or interact at all. I wanted to feel his kiss on my lips again, I wanted to feel his breath on my neck again, I wanted to feel his arms around me. I didn't know when the next time would be for me to feel those important sensations again.

I found myself drifting off to sleep, falling into shallow dreams that were nearly impossible to remember. I remembered little bits and pieces of them, they were happy. I was with my family. I was happy. When I finally fell asleep, my sleep was dreamless. I was at peace for the first time in two days and a night. I was able to rest myself in a serene way. I didn't wake up for a long time, but something stirred beneath my hand, waking me up.

"Toshiro?" I said, rubbing my eyes. I looked up at him. He was turned over on his side, and his hand was clutching mine. "Toshiro!" I cried. The doctor came running in.

"is everything okay?" he said, helping me up to my feet.

"Toshiro moved. He's holding my hand, he's- he's awake!" The doctor shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes people in a coma can have various muscle spasms, and appear to be conscious." My heat fell.

"Oh. Thank you." I said as I felt the hope draining from my soul.

"I'm sorry. You should probably go home. It's advised." The doctor said, leading me out of the room.

"Wait, I want to say goodbye." I said, struggling to stay inside of the threshold. The doctor let me go.

"Five minutes." He said, smiling and then exiting the room. I stood by his bedside, looking down on his face, pondering on how much I loved him. I took his hand in mine, crouched down, and said, "Toshiro, I love you. Get better soon, please." I said, smiling. I stood there until the doctor made me leave. I walked home, a ring box in my hand, and a smile on my face.

**~~3~~**

_Four months later…_

I had sat by the phone every day for four months. I waited, and I waited. I waited for the phone call from the hospital telling me that Toshiro was awake, that he was going to come back to me and propose to me. I ate watermelon every single day, and sang our song every minute of every day of every week. I gave him frequent visits, leaving little notes under his pillow, telling him what we could do when he woke up. I wrote love letters and get better notes to him. I couldn't wait until he came to, I would hug him and kiss him and never let go. How could I when I almost lost him and I still could? Ichigo came to visit for a while until Toshiro woke up. It meant the world to me. He would hold me in his arms as I cried, rocking me back and forth telling me it would be okay. I would cry for hours on end, and Ichigo would hold me the hold time.

When the phone finally rang, I raced to the hospital and threw myself at Toshiro, crying into his neck.

"Toshiro, I love you. I'm so happy. I'm so happy." I said, over and over again. He didn't say anything, he just held me. I was so happy. He's been on serious watch because of his previous condition, but he didn't care. He spent every day with me, he even spent most nights with me.

He proposed to me on the beach, just like he planned to do. We had set out a little picnic drinking champagne. I wore my best swim suit just for him.

"Toshiro, do you really love me?" I said as we ran through the water. Toshiro lifted me up in the air and threw me out into the water. When I resurfaced, he brought his lips to mine and kissed me fervently.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He said, bringing me out of the water. He sat me down in the sand and we ate our lunch together.

When we had finished our lunch, Toshiro had pulled out a kite. "For both of us." He said, standing up. He led me to a stack of rocks at the top of the beach. We both tried unraveling the string, but ended up becoming tangled up with each other in string. We both laughed as we tried to become untangled from the mess.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know," I pulled one end of the string so that it started a chain reaction and Toshiro was pulled closer into me. "This?" I put his lips on mine wiggling my arms so that I could hold his neck and push his face harder into mine.

"I…Love…You…" he said between kisses. I smiled beneath his lips, blushing.

"I love you too." I said, twisting my fingers in his hair. When we had become untangled, we sat on the beach sailing our kite. It was a soccer ball. "Where did you get this?" I had said. I had tried once looking for something like this, but I couldn't find the right kite.

"I had it custom made, just for this day." He said, kissing my jaw. I smiled and looked up into the sky. Toshiro handed the kite to me. "Hold this." He said. I grabbed it out of his hands and he got down on one knee. I smiled widely. He pulled out the little black box that I had held almost four months ago.

"Karin Kurosaki, will you marry me?" he asked, tears pooling up in his eyes. I threw myself at him, hugging my arms around his neck.

"Yes!" I cried. I kissed him once and then hugged my arms around his neck. "I will, I'll love you forever." I whispered into his neck.

**~~3~~**

Our wedding was divine. As I walked down the isle I could see the happiness in my family's face. I felt beautiful, and I felt like I was on top of the world, like I could do anything. The vows were so deep, they came from our hearts, I could hardly keep my voice level. Tears were streaming out of my eyes, but they weren't sad tears, they were some of the happiest tears I've ever shed.

The vows made my cry happy tears like never before.

Toshiro's vows to me made me feel that his love for me was real, and I could tell that he would be the perfect husband.

"Karin, my dearest, beautiful Karin. The first time I had met you, I was in a completely different world that you, I didn't know what love was, I hardly knew what friendship was before I met you. I thought that you were the craziest person in the world, following me around, making me play soccer with you. I never knew that your craziness would shed off onto me, because I'm crazy about you. I'll love you forever, and I'll be yours, never to be separated. When you need me, I'll be by your side, just like you were when I was sick. I'll help you through every hard situation that comes your way. I'll support you, I'll keep you safe, I'll make sure you're happy for every minute of every day. I love you Karin and I always will." I could hardly say my own vow because he had made me cry so hard.

"My Toshiro, you sacrificed everything for me, making every day of my life better. Because of you, I was able to find my way and find the best friend anyone could ever have. For you, I would do anything. During those four months, the only thing I thought about was you, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to you. That's how strong our connection was, that's how much I loved, and still love you. I wanted to keep you safe, but I couldn't. When people around me told me that it would be okay, I knew that you would pull through, just like you had pulled through those many painful months of losing some of the people you loved so much when you came into my world. I love you, I always will. I'll keep you happy, and make sure that you have everything you'll ever need. I'll support you with any decision you make. I love you Toshiro, I really do." I ended with a sob.

The minister finished off. "Do you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, take this woman to be your wife?" Toshiro looked at me and nodded. "Do you, Karin Kurosaki take this man to be your husband?" I nodded and said yes. More tears began to slide down my cheeks. "You may kiss the bride." Toshiro pulled me in, kissing me gently.

When we pulled away, he said in my ear, "I love you, my beautiful, gorgeous Karin." I smiled and kissed him again, returning the favor of love.

"I love you too, my handsome, daring Toshiro."

**~~3~~**

_Four years later…._

"Zu, sweetie, come put your toys away." I said, holding my heavy belly. Over four years, Toshiro and I had a son named Zuku and had another baby on the way. It was going to be a little girl named Suki. I was eight and a half months along.

All of my dreams had come true. I lived in a big house with a gorgeous view, with two kids, a dog and I was happily married to Toshiro. He worked more than I would like, but when he was around, Zu and I were happy. I could never ask for any more.

"Mommy, when is Daddy going to come home?" asked Zu after cleaning up his toys. Suddenly, the garage door opened, making a quiet rattling noise that rang around the house.

"Right now." I said, tapping his nose gently and smiling. Zu stood up and ran quickly towards the door that leads to the garage.

"Daddy!" he said, throwing his arms up to him. Toshiro threw him up in the air, making Zu giggle adorably. "Again, again!" He cried.

"No, not right now. Daddy has to say hello to mommy." Toshiro said, looking at me and smiling. I stood up, stumbling as my belly made me stumble. Toshiro caught me in his arms and kissed my neck.

"Hey babe, did you have a nice day?" he said, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"Yeah, did you?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, how's Suki?" he asked, rubbing my belly.

"Fine. I'm ready for her to come, but she's not ready." I said, pulling off the blue-tooth on his ear. I pulled away.

"Zu, it's time for you to go to bed. I think that Mommy and Daddy need some alone time. Go get your PJ's on, okay? I'll be up to read you a story soon." I said, kissing his forehead. He smiled and scurried up the stairs.

Toshiro and I continued what we were doing. "I love you Toshiro." I said, touching my nose to his and wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you too." He said, kissing my lips.

"I'm so glad."

**Okay, the end of the story! *confetti* yayyy! Please review! I'm sorry I didn't make it sad like most of you wanted it, but you know, most of my stories are sad… anyway, please do review! It would really help! :)**


End file.
